Various lighting arrangements have previously been proposed in conjunction with eyeglasses. These lighting arrangements have either been provided for a novelty effect, or to illuminate reading or other material in proximity to the eyeglasses. Such prior arrangements are typically in U.S. Pat. Nos. 669,949; 1,255,265; 2,638,532; 2,904,670; 3,060,308; 4,254,451; 4,283,127; 4,822,160; and 4,822,161. Such arrangements have generally been cumbersome, required associated structure in addition to the eyeglass frame, or included a plurality of spaced light sources (e.g., individual light bulbs or light emitting diodes within the frame).
While such eyeglass structures have generally acknowledged the desirability of including a light source in conjunction with eyeglasses, they have not enabled the simple incorporation within the eyeglass frame of a continuous flexible elongated light source which can be coextensive with a desired perimeter extent of the eyeglass frame.